More Than Words Can Say
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Morgan decides that he wants a chance, but will Emily let him in? rated for safety.
1. Timing

I don't own characters; I know it's extremely depressing :[Reviews are welcome since I'm new so yeah. This leaves off on the jet ride back at the end of the episode Pickup and AU after that.

Derek Morgan watched as a sea of never-ending dark blue moved before his view on their flight back to Quantico. Although he had his headphones in his ears, he couldn't concentrate on the song that was playing, and therefore decided to see what everyone else was up to. Todd was at the back of the plane across from Reid, looking ready to fall asleep as Reid talked about…well, whatever Reid was talking about. Across the aisle from them was Hotch and Rossi, the latter of which was already asleep. Morgan watched Hotch as he stared out the window, much like what Derek had previously been doing before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Then his eyes, of their own accord, flickered to Emily's relaxed state as she sat across from him and read a book. She had taken her heels off the second she was able to sit down, and had one leg underneath her. She looked beautiful as her eyes scanned the page and a few pieces of hair fell in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't just take the leap and tell her he was attracted to her, but there was that nagging voice at the back of his mind saying he was only her friend, nothing more.

Emily's eyes paused as she felt the weight of Derek's stare on her, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. At the club, Viper had said that he taught his men to confront their "alpha-female" and "squash them", and she couldn't help but compare that philosophy to what Derek portrayed to be. He was by all means a ladies' man, and she hated that even having that previous knowledge couldn't stop her from being attracted to him. She knew he could have any woman he wanted, and yet, she still hoped that there was a part of him that wanted her. She sighed, and closed her book, casting a questioning look in Derek's direction.

"You okay Derek?" She saw him physically flinch as he was brought out of his stupor and realized she caught him staring.

"Uh…yeah I'm okay. But…uh, I do have a question" he glanced down at his hands before looking back at her.

"What did Viper say to you? I know the point was to flirt with him, but he seemed particularly zoned in on you; more so than when we interrogated him."

He watched as an amused smile crossed her face as she leaned back and stretched a bit. He couldn't have pulled his eyes away if he wanted to, and he greedily watched as her hands stretched above her head and a sliver of skin between the bottom of her shirt and her pants was revealed to him. With self control he didn't know he possessed, he looked back at her face, waiting for her answer.

"He said that eye contact was a power gauge of attraction, and the person's pupils dilate during attraction. It was nauseating to hear Derek; this guy really believed in everything that unfortunately came out of his mouth."

"So…you don't believe strong eye contact relates to attraction?" as he said this, he held her eyes, waiting to see if she really believed that it was in irrelevant point.

As she held Morgan's gaze, she couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to do this to her. She wanted to say that it was true, especially with him, but him being her best friend kept that thought at bay. She finally had had enough, and looked out the window at the night sky.

"Maybe with the right person, but there has to be more than that. I want there to be a deeper connection, and attraction just isn't enough"

He watched as her face was wiped of all emotion and seemed unaffected, but he knew better then to believe that was what she was thinking. As he gave her a minute of space, he tried to focus on the music that, until now, went unnoticed in his ears. He turned back up the volume and listened to the lyrics, trying to remain unaffected.

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy, then I'm going out of my mind…_

He looked around again, but this time he found everyone but Emily and himself to be fast asleep. He decided that since she was his best friend, he would have to tread lightly if he ever wanted a chance to capture her heart. He starts the song over again and pauses, taking out a portable speaker. He turns the volume up just high enough to hear it without waking the rest of the team. He now decides that there's only one more question he wants to ask her tonight;

"May I?" He stood up and held his hand out, iPod now playing the beginning to Hedley's song "For The Nights I Can't Remember".

She turns her head and is ready to laugh, until she notices the expression he has on his face. Something in his eyes make her want to get up and stay sitting at the same time, but she knows that there's more to the question then what he's asking.

Wordlessly, she takes his hand and stands, feeling warmer in this moment than she has in a long time. She feels him lightly squeeze her hand, than pull her into the middle of the aisle. He rests both of his hands on her hips and she hesitantly puts her hands around his neck. They sway to the music, letting the lyrics wash over them, subconsciously pulling one another closer. Emily relaxes enough to rest her head against Derek's shoulder and his hands tighten just a little bit on her hips. He starts to sing the song under his breath, hoping she can hear everything he wants to, but can't say just yet.

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running_

_Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

Emily takes a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. She likes the feeling of being safe in Derek's arm, and hopes that one day, he doesn't have to ask to be this close to her. As the song slowly comes to an end, they release each other, but stay close as they go to their seats again. They sit, and Emily looks over at Derek to see if he's as affected by their dance as she is, and is surprised to find a smile on his face. It's contagious, so she smailes back at him with that smile that makes his knees feel weak. She turns to face the window and starts to doze off, but Derek is still unable to sleep.

_**I know where I want to be, now the only question is: Is she willing to meet me halfway?**_

With that thought he decided replaying their dance in his head would help him unwind, and fell asleep with a smile identical to the one on Emily's face.

What both agents seemed unaware of was that Hotch had been awaken when the music began, and watched the entire scene unfold before him. He smiled to himself as he watched his agents drift off to sleep, knowing that something monumental had just taken place.

**It's about time.**

~~Song is The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley, it's a good song that I don't own :[. Review please, I'll take any constructive criticism you've got! Beta Readers welcomed too~~


	2. Tension

Two days later, the team returned back to work after a rare weekend off. Everyone was at their desk working on mountains of paperwork that seemed to be growing instead of lessening. The bullpen was unusually quiet, so when Derek got up for coffee he found out exactly why. Standing at the door to Hotch's office was an extremely attractive Latin woman that seemed to have every man staring at her. She had dark brown almost black hair that had these natural curls that cascaded down her back. She had an athletic build and flawless caramel skin that could be seen from the skirt she was wearing. What blew him away were the striking green eyes that seemed to boring into his. She took another look and gave him a sweet smile that revealed perfect white teeth and a dimple in her right cheek. She descended the stairs and walked past him while giving him another smile and left the bullpen.

"Who was that, and why does every man in the room feel the need to drool?" Emily looked at Reid's red cheeks, embarrassed at being caught ogling a woman, and laughed. When she decided to turn her gaze to Derek however, she was less than thrilled. She noticed he was now holding some type of business card and noticed the lipstick print on it from her desk.

"I guess our resident ladies man doesn't even need to speak to get what he wants," she said as she brushed past Derek to get coffee for herself.

Derek finally looked up after hearing Emily's comment, and wasn't pleased at the use of 'ladies' man'. He knew people thought of him as a ladies' man, but he didn't want her to only see that side of himself. He decided to go see what her problem was.

"Em, what was that about?" he cornered her as she got her coffee, effectively trapping her in the corner.

"What was what about Morgan?" He did a double take and made sure he heard right. She had just called him Morgan, and something as simple as calling him by his last name set him off. He got in her space and left less than two inches between them.

"What the hell Em? What's your problem? All I did was stand there and she slipped her card into my hand. I can do what I want and shouldn't be judged by that, but I just stood there."

"You're right, you can do whatever you want and you did just stand there" and that's when she 'accidently' spilled a little bit of coffee on Morgan's hand, making him move to grab a towel while she slipped out. She set her coffee down on her desk, and went to Garcia's lair before he came out.

"Emily, where are you going?" Reid looked at Emily's retreating form as she replied that she had do go see Garcia. What she didn't know was that he heard her voice crack as she said Garcia.

_What the fuck did I just do? One minute we're cool, pretty close I guess, and the next she's referring to me like she did when we first met. _

He pulled the card out of his pocket and read the back: Amelia Rodriguez (999) 123-4567 Call Me Anytime. He looked at it again and threw it in the trash can. _No use in keeping it when I know I won't call. Now, I need to go grovel for forgiveness to Emily. _He was a man on a mission when he tore out of the kitchen to only find a fidgeting Reid sitting in his chair, glancing nervously between his desk and the exit. He looked to see Emily's desk empty and caught Reid before he could escape with some sort of excuse.

"You don't tell me where she went and I swear kid, you'll need to sleep with both eyes open on the next ten cases"

"She went to see Garcia. But I don't think you should go get her."

"Why the hell not Reid!?"

"Because Emily doesn't like to seem weak in front of us, and the probability of her crying in front of us are highly unlikely…." After Reid said her crying in front of them, he tuned him out. _Emily's crying. Oh god, I didn't mean to have that happen I just…I wanted her to be honest with me, not push me away again._He just stood there deciding whether or not to panic before or after he gets Garcia's call at any minute. He royally fucked up now, that's for sure. He decided to wait out the ass chewing that he knew he'd be getting at any moment, and prayed that Em would forgive him for being such an ass.

A half hour later, a put together Emily returned to the bullpen and sat at her desk to return to her work while avoiding eye contact with anyone. Morgan had spent ten minutes trying to decide how to apologize to her, until her cell phone interrupted.

"Prentiss...Oh hi Jason, I'm sorry I've been really busy…No, actually…" Emily paused to look over in Morgan's direction and noticed the sad and almost pleading look on his face then decided that he didn't get any say, "Actually Jason that sounds great…yeah, eight's fine with me…See you tonight, bye."

Emily turned back to her paperwork, but could once again feel Morgan staring at her. Without looking up she asked,

"Morgan, if you have a question ask already" she wrote the rest of her sentence then looked up at him. He was staring at her with a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness. She felt bad that she did that, but backing her into a corner wasn't the way to get things out of her. He should have known that by now.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat after work and talk a bit, but you're busy," he added the last part in a dejected tone, and she almost called Jason back to cancel. Almost.

"Talk about what Morgan?" she asked with her face emotionless, knowing that it would irk him that he could figure out what she was thinking.

"Can we go outside for a minute? Please?" he begged her for this one thing, and she found herself getting up.

"Anyone asks Reid, and we went to go get info from Garcia" with that, she followed Morgan out.

"Will do Emily" he added as he kept writing his report.


	3. Tears

Walking down the hall to an empty conference room, Morgan had Emily enter first and locked the door behind him. She sat at the table at a seat close to the door and watched as Morgan took the seat opposite of her. He sat and stared until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell Morgan? If you wanted to spend this time staring at me, I could have at least been doing some kind of work…."

"Stop saying that." He demanded more than asked her with fire raging in his eyes that scared her, but didn't make her back down.

"Stop saying what?" she asked, and leaned back to watch his movements.

"Stop calling me Morgan! You've called me Derek up until Amelia gave me her card, and I don't understand the sudden change." He said raising his voice just a bit to make his point clearer.

"If you think yelling is going to get me to respond, you're dead wrong. When you want to have a mature conversation, come and get me okay?" She made to get up but his question stopped her in her tracks, and made tears well up in her eyes;

"Is Amelia what happened, or was it the flight back?" Watching her reaction carefully, Derek noticed that she was shaking a little bit and got up to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Em…" just as he reached for her hand, she pulled back and looked at him defiantly.

"Don't be sorry for anything _Derek_, you don't owe me anything. I'm going back to work now and I'm going on my date tonight. Have fun with Amelia" and as she said the last part, she unlocked the door and ducked into the women's restroom so Derek couldn't follow her.

She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, thankful that she didn't let any of her tears fall.

_You may not want me Derek, but there is a man who does._

Holding onto that thought, she took deep breaths and strode confidently back into the bullpen to find that Derek was in his chair, looking like he was anywhere but here.

_That wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to tell her Amelia was pretty, but nowhere as gorgeous as she was. I wanted to tell her that that one dance on the plane was enough to keep a smile permanently on my face for three days and that I didn't want anyone else in my arms but her. All I did succeed in doing was making her look forward to her date with…Jason. He doesn't deserve her, but he probably has a better chance after this afternoon._

**Later that day, 6: OO pm**

Derek tried harder than he ever had at focusing on his paperwork, but every time Emily got up or shuffled papers, he stopped and stared. He knew he was being quite obvious, but he didn't know what to say without sticking his foot in his mouth. Emily finally stood up and began packing her things for the night, and Derek's heart suddenly dropped and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He watched her put her things carefully in her bag, making sure to avoid his eyes because he was still staring at her. She decided that they couldn't do this forever so she was trying to make their situation a bit better.

"Derek, look…" She looked at him and paused, which gave him the opportunity to say what he had wanted to for the past few hours.

"Don't go." He held her gaze just like he did on the plane, and they could feel the change in temperature. She knew there was more to his plead than that, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"Mor…Derek, you'll see me tomorrow. Have a good night. Night Reid" she said her goodbyes and started towards the elevator, not realizing Derek was right on her heels. She pressed the button for the elevator and got in, and Derek did the same.

"Derek, don't you have more work to do or something?" she asked, exasperated that he felt the need to follow her. He was standing right in front of her, which forced her to back up into the elevator wall.

"I said don't go. Em, please don't go tonight"

"And why should I not go? There's no reason not to go; he's a good guy that is interested in me. He deserves a chance." she said, and looked at him to see whether or not he would be able to say whatever the hell was on his mind.

"The reason I don't want you to go is because, what happens if you fall for this guy? What happens if he's everything you think you want and you're no longer single?" looking at her, he hopes she understands why these things in particular are on his mind.

"Yeah Derek, that's such a bad thing that I just might be able to be happy" she replies sarcastically.

"That's not it! Don't you get it, if you're happy with him, there's no chance that you could maybe be happy with me!" he blurted this out, and watched as her annoyed expression was replace by one of surprise, and mentally smacked his forehead for his bonehead move.

The elevator signaled that it had reached the ground floor, but neither of them made a move to stop the doors from closing again. That is, until Emily decided that she needed air because trying to sort things out with Derek Morgan around was counterproductive.

"I've got to go Derek. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that, she walked out to her car leaving behind a crushed Derek that thought she didn't feel the same way.

As Emily got into her car, she pulled out her cell phone and called Jason.

"Hi Jason, its Emily…yeah I know, but something came up and I can't make it…I'm really sorry, but I don't think it'll work out…you too, bye." Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she drove home trying to keep ber tears at bay and decide how the hell she was going to go to work tomorrow.

Read and review, I like the feedback.


	4. LomL

Okay, so it's been awhile but lots of crap has let me to actually return to writing this story :] I love this chapter the most b/c I can relate so I hope it seems genuine. Reviews are welcome, thanks for reading :] **FYI**- I was listening to Erykah Badu's _Love of My life_ feat. Common while writing this so listen and it makes a bit more sense lol

Placing her key into the lock and finally getting into her apartment were the last defenses that Emily felt she had to put up. She closed her door behind her and let her tears fall down her face as she gathered everything she felt she needed. She didn't notice that her makeup was running or that she was frantically searching her kitchen for a bottle of wine and a glass. As Emily found exactly what she was looking for, she headed into her bathroom and started to run water for a bubble bath that she was in desperate need of. As she added her strawberry scented bubble bath, she realized that she was letting herself act as if her world has fallen apart. _Derek is the only man that is able to make it seem as if the sky is falling. What else could possible go wrong? _As Emily sat on the edge of her bathtub, she absently ran her hand through the warm water thinking about how the situation had gotten do out of control so fast. She admitted that she did act a bit hastily, but she couldn't manage to get a grip on her emotions. She decided that her mind needed a rest, so she washed her face clean of makeup and deposited her clothes in the hamper before gently getting into her bath. She relished in its warmth it provided and conceded to the overwhelming urge of crying once again. This time her tears weren't hurried, but more as if every one fell with purpose and a message that she was meant to grasp and interpret on her own.

As she lazily drew patterns in the bubbles at the surface, she heard a persistent knock that she didn't intend to deal with. The person at her door knock a good four more times before it got quiet and she figured that whoever it was had left. That being, before she heard the distinct sound of a key enter her lock and she froze. She didn't have a spare key, so it had to be one of three people: JJ, Garcia, and Derek because they had keys in case it were an emergency. She really hoped that it was one of the former rather than the latter, but she honestly was preparing for the worst. As she sat in her bath, Emily couldn't help but wonder why exactly any of them would be at her apartment to begin with. Deciding that seeing who was there would ease her worries and settle her stomach that seemed to drop every second she was in the dark, she resentfully pulled herself out of the water and threw on her black silk bathrobe that was just a little too short. It may have left a good majority of her legs in sight, but her first priority was to get her apartment free of anyone that wasn't herself. She didn't feel the need to talk to anyone but Derek, and yet that was the one thing she didn't want to do just yet. Tying her robe, she then pulled her hair into a ponytail and opened her bathroom door, coming face to face with the one person that had made her cry more tonight then she had in a long time. Breath hitching in her throat, all she managed was a weak smile as she sidestepped him and headed for her couch. As she sat down, all Emily felt was the need to rush back into the bathroom to drown herself in red wine that had been long forgotten. Emily shut her eyes as she felt the cushions of her couch dip to accommodate Derek that sat no more than one foot away from her, and couldn't help the need to cry once again. As she gathered herself, she looked into his eyes and noticed that they seemed to be slightly red as if he had rubbed then too many times. Taking a deep breath, Emily only really had one question for him,

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she asked tiredly, her voice cracking as she said his name. she honestly thought that she needed to know the answer, but figured out too late that it was a question that had too many other emotions and events attached to it. Derek linked his fingers together in his lap and looked at her, knowing that she couldn't handle the answer he had readily prepared. _How exactly do you tell your best friend that she's become the love of your life? She'll think I'm only trying to make everything better, when I rally just can't bear the fact that she has no clue that my heart belongs to her. _

"Em, if you honestly want to know why I'm here I'll tell you. But I can't take back what I say after the fact okay?" he asked, letting her see the vulnerability and uncertainty that he was struggling with. He looked like a little boy that just wanted to be hugged and told that everything was going to be okay, and she had to remember that he was a grown man that needed to be honest with her.

"Okay Derek, I'm listening." She leaned back against her couch and jumped as he unexpectedly got up from the couch and started to pace. She watched amused for a second before she stopped at the smoldering look he gave her that made it feel as if she were on fire and couldn't breathe. She waited as he tried to find the right words, and let the air from her lungs escape as she heard him breathe and start to speak.

"Emily Prentiss, you are my best friend. We may have gotten off to a rocky start, but I've grown to admire and respect the woman that you are" she smiled that the obvious affection in his voice and let him continue,

"That being said, I can't believe the way that everything played out today." He said it and they both winced, realizing each of their own personal mistakes and knowing that everything could have been handled better.

"I'm not blaming you, but I just didn't understand how my amazing kick ass best friend could turn on me and make me feel as if I didn't mean anything to you. That was something I never want to feel again, because it feels as if you're suffocating and the only thing that can save you is a million miles away. It's terrifying Em, and yet I've only felt it when I fight or disagree with you." She teared up at his confession, wondering just how aware he is of the affect he has on her. She may appear strong and stone faced, but seeing him with a number of women has broken down her resolve that maybe they did have a chance at something better.

Raking a deep breath once again, he sat down close to Emily grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. He was overwhelmed with her scent of strawberries, and couldn't help but smile at just how much that smell both excited and calmed him. Looking in her deep brown eyes, Derek knew that if he wasn't man enough to tell Emily just how he felt, he wasn't even remotely worthy of her love or anything else she could give him.

"Emily Prentiss, you are my best friend and the love of my life. The knowledge that I get to see you every morning and spend hours on end with you gets me up in the morning, and thinking of just how much I trust you and would do anything to see you smile help me sleep at night. Losing you to someone else kills me to even think about, yet hurting you the way I did today was more than I could bear. Knowing that you cried over me made me feel as if I was worse than the Unsubswe catch. You should never cry over me, I'm not worthy your tears," he said as he gently wiped away the tears that had started to make their way down her cheeks. He cradled her face in between his hands and leaned forward so he was able to rest his forehead against hers, feeling his own rapid heartbeat mix with hers. Derek's voice then dropped an octave, taking on a huskier tone before proceeding with a whispered,

"I love you Em", as he tentatively pressed his lips against hers, feeling a sense of warmth that spread throughout his body making him lightheaded. He felt Emily respond as she placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer against her. She ran her hands over his neck and back and forth over his arms. His lips moved from her own to kiss her eyes, forehead, cheeks and nose before going back to her mouth. He brushed his lips passed hers in a sensual dance that made them both feel this kiss throughout their entire bodies. Derek then ran his tongue along Emily's lips, eliciting a throaty moan from her before she snaked her tongue out to dance with his. It was his turn to moan this time, and Emily was able to feel it through her hands that had been resting back on his neck. She shivered at the sound and bit gently on his lower lip making him repeat the action once again. Both unfortunately having to separate do to their lack of oxygen, all Derek could do was smile a thousand watt smile that couldn't be wiped off his face by anything. Looking back over at Emily, he realized that he had the same big smile on his face that she's wearing on hers. Intertwining their fingers once again, Emily leans her head against Derek's shoulder and breathes something into his chest giggling.

Laughing which shook Emily's entire body, he asked her what she had said, only barely catching her response,

"I'm not the one telling JJ and Garcia 'Hot Stuff'" she said laughing, feeling her body move even more when he broke into laughter.

"Sure thing baby, anything for you."

Like it? Not so much? I loved it so…yeah. Review and keep it going :)


End file.
